Drake and Josh: Megan's Boyfriend
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Megan has been acting secretive latley, Drake and Josh are concerned, will they find out what's wrong with her before she gives into despair; Drake and Megan bonding, Josh and Megan bonding.
1. Chapter 1

**DRAKE AND JOSH: MEGAN'S BOYFRIEND**

**CHAPTER 1: SECRET**

This story was a request by OXannaOx so full credit to them for this brilliant idea, I'm working on other stories at the moment but whenever I find time I will work on this, here's chapter 1, hope you enjoy it, mainly to set the scene.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder

It was early evening in the Parker-Nichols Household, Drake was sitting in his room absently playing his guitar, he was distracted by the fact Josh seemed to be unusually agitated. Drake glanced up at him.

"Josh, what's bugging you, will you stop pacing around already".

"How can you be so calm Drake, haven't you realised what's been going on?"

Drake just looked at him confused, Josh sighed and decided to rephrase his question.

"I'll put that another way, when's the last time Megan pranked us".

"I don't know, been that long, why, shouldn't you be happy she's not bothering us anymore".

"No, it's even weirder than that, she's not pranked us in a long time, in fact, she almost never comes out of her room now, except to you know, go out with her boyfriend and eat dinner with us".

Drake thought back and realised Drake was right, his lazy nonchalance was suddenly replaced with concern.

"Do you think something's wrong with her".

"Obviously, she never misses an opportunity to prank us, but now she's shut up in her room the whole time".

"Maybe we should, talk to her about it".

Josh shook his head.

"Don't bother, Mom and Dad have noticed too, they're gonna ask her at dinner tonight".

"Okay, but, I guess I can understand why you were so agitated now".

Josh nodded and finally sat down, Drake went back to absently playing his guitar only this time his thoughts were on Megan and her strange behaviour.

Megan was shut up in her room, she lay on her bed, she had been crying for a long time and now she had no more tears, despite this her sorrow was still suffocating her. She wanted to talk to someone but she knew she couldn't, everything in her life was wrong now and there was nothing she could do to fix it, she then heard the ringtone from her phone indicating a text message, nervously she checked it and threw the phone down again, another one, another threatening text, she grabbed her phone back up and texted back.

'I get it already, I won't say anything, I promise'.

She hit the send button and then threw her phone back onto the bedside table, she sighed.

'Where did I screw everything up, why is my life such a mess?'

It didn't matter how many times she asked herself those questions she could never work out the answer and there was no way she could ask someone else, that would mean telling them the whole story and she couldn't do that, she couldn't say a word about what was going on, that had been completely clear to her right away, besides, it wasn't as if anyone would really care, her Mom had Walter and they were happy together, Josh had his girlfriend Mindy and Drake, well, Drake was always too lazy to care about anything much, no matter how she looked at it, it was obvious she was alone.

Finally at dinner time the entire family was sitting in the living room, all eating, or in Megan's case picking at her food, there was silence except for the sounds of the forks against the plates, Drake and Josh kept glancing from Megan to Walter and Audrey, Megan kept her head down and kept picking at her food, Walter and Audrey kept glancing at each other, finally after some time Walter and Audrey spoke quietly to each other. After almost complete silence for nearly half an hour Audrey finally spoke.

"Megan, we need to talk".

Megan merely glanced up.

"What?"

"It's just, well, you've been acting strangely lately, hiding in your room, not talking to anyone, we were just wondering, is something wrong, something you want to tell us".

"Like what?"

"Is something happening too you, you know you can tell us if something's wrong".

Megan froze, her head snapped up and her eyes were wide, she looked like she had been caught. She thought for a moment and decided her only option was to lie.

"I'm fine".

That was all she said, but Audrey was more persistent than that.

End of chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger but I want to set up the next chapter, will Audrey's persistence pay off or will Megan still keep her secret, hope you enjoyed, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAKE AND JOSH: MEGAN'S BOYFRIEND**

**CHAPTER 2: BREAKING DOWN**

Chapter two, will Aurdey's persistence pay off, will Megan tell anyone about what happened, read on to find out.

OXannaOX: Glad you like it, hope this chapter is jsut as good, depending on how things go I might finish this before my Resident Evil story, we'll jsut see:)

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belong to Dan Schnieder

Despite Megan's insistence that she was okay Audrey still persisted.

"Megan, I know that's not true, look at what's happened to you, why do you never come out of your room anymore?"

"I do"

"Only to go out with your boyfriend, you're barely eating anything, it's been like this for the past month, so don't try saying you're fine when it's obvious you're not, just tell me what's happening".

Megan sighed and shook her head, Audrey was about to speak again but Megan quickly replied.

"What do want me to say Mom? There's nothing to say, there's nothing wrong with me so just leave it".

"Your mother's just worried about Megan, I'm sure we all are, you have been acting strange and".

"It's nothing Walter, will you all just please leave me alone".

Seeing Megan like this, denying anything was wrong when it was obvious in her eyes she was afraid of something but not saying anything, made Drake realise, with a slight pang of guilt, how little he really knew about his sister and what was going on in her life, for seven years they had been close, what people would call every parents ideal siblings, then after those seven years, from Megan's eighth birthday onwards they had slowly drifted apart and now, Megan was fourteen and it was like they were complete strangers to each other and that worried him, Josh had also noticed the desperation in Megan's eyes and decided not to say anything yet, Walter and Audrey however continued trying to convince her to tell them what was wrong and in Audrey's case began making assumptions as to what could be bothering her until finally Megan had enough. Audrey was about to make another assumption when Megan's temper finally snapped.

"Look, for the last time, there's nothing wrong with me, I've got nothing to say so will you all just leave me alone and stop trying to make me talk about something when there's nothing to talk about!"

"But Megan".

"Just leave me alone!"

With that Megan stood up and ran back to her room slamming the door shut behind her and leaving everybody else sitting at the table in a stunned silence.

After a short while everybody had finished and Audrey began to clean up, she was shocked at Megan's outburst as was everybody else, she was still concerned and in fact, despite trying to convince her mother otherwise Megan had only confirmed Audrey's suspicions that something was bothering her. Walter however, despite sharing Audrey's view that something was definitely bothering Megan he was now at his wits end and couldn't think what could possibly be bothering her, Drake, like Walter was also clueless as to how to figure out what was wrong, he was also consumed with guilt, Megan obviously needed help and if he hadn't been so distant to her then surely he could have helped her.

'Man, I wish I could help, god only knows what Megan's going through and I can't do anything, ha some brother I am'.

Shaking his head at his ironic thought he returned to his room and flopped down on the couch staring at the ceiling, lost in thought. Josh on the other hand wasn't giving up, he decided to approach the problem differently and instead of doing what Walter and Audrey did he would simply apply no obvious pressure, which usually turned out to be the best pressure when trying to get someone to talk about their problems, simply wait it out and they'll eventually have no choice but to tell you for their own sanity. The only problem here of course was it meant he would have to enter the lions den, more commonly known as Megan's bedroom. Taking a moment to compose himself he knocked on the door.

"What?"

"Megan".

"What do you want Josh?"

"I know you said nothings wrong but, I hate to say it but it was obvious to all of us you were lying, if you wanna talk, I'm right here".

"Did you not hear me, I'm fine now leave me alone".

"Fine, I'll just wait here until you change your mind".

"Hah, good luck".

Josh sat down just outside the door and waited, he knew it might take a long time and so in order to pass the time, he had brought of the decks of cards he used in his magic tricks, mainly to occupy himself he shuffled and reshuffled them. He knew that Megan could also hear the sound and figured that it might help speed things along a bit, maybe she'd think that she should tell him, if it would stop the noise of the cards being shuffled together, with that thought he made sure that the sound from the cards being shuffled was audible and kept on doing it. Finally after what felt like an eternity, but was actually only fifteen minutes Megan gave in, her door opened and Josh stood, up, he froze when he saw that she had been crying.

"Okay fine, I'll tell you, come on in, but please, you can't tell Mom or Walter, or Drake, especially not Drake okay".

"Okay, I promise, I won't tell anyone".

With that Megan let Josh into her room and finally told him the truth.

End of chapter, now Josh knows the truth, what did she tell him, wait and see in the next chapter where Drake finally finds out the truth too, hope you enjoyed, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**DRAKE AND JOSH: MEGAN'S BOYFRIEND**

**CHAPTER 3: TRUTH REVEALED**

Chapter three, Megan finally reveals the truth to Josh, what has been causing her to act this way, read on and find out.

OXannaOX: Glad you're clearly enjoying it, two chapters to go, wait and see what happens next.

Boris Yeltsin: You didn't have to wait long, here you go, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Drake and josh belongs to Dan Schneider

Josh sat down on the bed, Megan also sat and fidgeted for a short moment before finally taking a deep breath and began to talk.

"Before I tell you anything, I mean it, swear you won't say a word to Mom, or Walter, or even Drake".

"I won't say anything to them Megan, now please, just tell me".

Her shoulders slumped and she hung her head, her face hidden by her hair, she finally started talking, Josh had never heard her voice like this before though, she sounded, terrified.

"I, didn't want to say anything before because, I was afraid he would hurt me, he keeps threatening to hurt me if I tell anyone".

"Who?"

"Mark, you know, my boyfriend".

Josh swallowed nervously, he was starting to realise what Megan was talking about, what had been bothering her for the past month, he then spoke, trying to keep his voice as gentle as possible.

"Megan, has Mark, has he been".

"Abusing me, yeah, just about any way he can, I-I tried to do something about it this morning, look what he did".

She pulled back the sleeve of her shirt to reveal five distinct red marks that obviously belonged to four fingers and a thumb, as if some had been tightly gripping onto her arm.

"We were alone, I was trying to tell him I wasn't going to put up with it any more when he grabs me and tries to force me to kiss him, when I struggled to get away he grabbed my arm and twisted it behind my back, it still hurts".

Josh was in shock, he couldn't believe it, how could this have happened to Megan, he could now understand why she suffered in silence, if her boyfriend was as bad as this then she would obviously be petrified of him.

There was silence for a few minutes and then Josh spoke again.

"Megan, when did all this start".

He knew she had been dating Mark for a while, her behaviour had really changed until about a month ago, if she had been dating him longer than that then it was obvious something had changed.

"I thought you could have guessed from the way I was acting, it started a month ago, when we first started going out, he seemed okay and I thought it was just that he had some problems that he was taking out on me, by the time I realised he didn't and that he only wanted to control me and if he couldn't control me then hurt me, it was too late, I couldn't get away from him, he forced me to stay with him, constantly hit me talked down on me, treated me like dirt basically, I tried fighting back but well, that's not the first time he's twisted my arm, when he does it its different, he makes sure you're in pain, sometimes I thought he was actually gonna break my arm".

Megan finally couldn't restrain her tears any more and began to cry, Josh instinctively embraced her and let her cry into his shoulder, after a short while listening to her cry Josh spoke.

"Megan, I'm not gonna force you or anything but, I think _you _should tell Mom and Dad about this, only when you're ready, you can't keep going on like this, you might not realise it but the way things are going you're slowly killing yourself".

"Y-You're right Josh, I-I don't know if I can tell them yet but, you're right, I should, and I will, when I'm ready, hopefully soon".

Megan finally calmed down enough and sat back up, she wiped her eyes and managed a small smile.

"Josh, um, thanks".

Josh smiled, he knew that despite everything Megan still had her usual pride and it took a lot of effort for her to say that.

"I just wanna help you out that's all".

"I know if I tell Mom and of course she's gonna tell Walter, Drake'll find out eventually, I just hope he doesn't freak out or anything".

"Yeah I know, okay, should I leave you now".

"Um, yeah, I-I'm fine, I'm fine now, thanks".

"Okay".

He stood up to left but before he did Megan stood up and surprised him by hugging him, when she let go she explained.

"Thanks for being so understanding".

He smiled back and then turned to leave, just then however he realised a problem, Megan groaned, standing in the doorway was Drake and from the pissed off look on his face he had obviously heard everything.

End of chapter, Megan reveals the truth, she was being abused by her boyfriend, uh oh Drake overheard, how will he take it, wait and see, also have to wait to find out if Megan will finally tell Walter and Audrey, answers will be revealed in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**DRAKE AND JOSH: MEGAN'S BOYFRIEND**

**CHAPTER 4: APOLOGIES**

Now onto chapter four; How will Drake react, will Walter and Audrey ever find out, read on and see.

Boris Yeltsin: Maybe he will, he will be made to pay one way or another, just have to wait and see.

OXannaOX: Glad to hear it, well, here's what happens next, hope you enjoy.

Discalimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder

Drake was standing, shaking in anger, despite Megan not wanting to tell him about her boyfriend's abuse he had overheard anyway. Right now he was feeling too many things at once, anger towards Megan's boyfriend for treating her that way, hurt at Megan not confiding in him or even wanting him to know and shock at seeing Megan in such a vulnerable state, were just a few of them. Finally he found his voice.

"Megan, this is what you were hiding from us?"

"Drake, I".

"Is this what's been bothering you all this time, you're boyfriend?"

"Yeah".

Drake sighed and shook his head, trying his hardest to calm down.

"But why wouldn't you tell me, I'm your brother, why didn't you want me to know?"

"When's the last time you took an interest in my life?"

Drake had to admit she was right, again, that gap that had grown between them had affected his chances at helping his sister.

"Okay, that's true but, you told Josh".

"Only because he wouldn't stop shuffling those cards he's got, seriously it was driving me insane, but in the end, I'm actually happy I told him, it kinda helps I guess".

"Why didn't you tell any of us before this?"

"You heard me telling Josh, surely you remember me telling him why I didn't say anything".

Finally Drake understood, he had heard why Megan didn't say anything, of course, it was because she was scared of her boyfriend and what he would do to her.

'Not if I have anything to say about it'.

Drake had finally decided that enough was enough, he was going to try and close that gap between him and Megan right now.

Drake finally calmed down and walked over to the bed before speaking.

"Look, Megs I'm sorry about, you know, I know we drifted apart and I suppose its really my fault, but I'm not gonna let that happen again, listen you don't have to be scared of that Mark guy anymore, Josh and I are here, we'll help you out, right".

"Yeah, we're for you, whenever you need us okay".

"Thanks guys".

Finally deciding to set aside their problems brother and sister embraced happily, Josh watched smiling.

'At least they've sorted out whatever issues they had with each other, now, how do we sort out the issue involving her boyfriend'.

Once Drake and Megan pulled apart all three of them just sat quietly for a while, Megan's thoughts were racing however as she tried to think about what to do now.

'I told Drake and Josh, and they're right, if they help me then I guess there really isn't anything to be scared of, but, do I tell Mom and Walter or not, I don't know'.

Just then, as if on cue, Megan's phone indicated that she had got another message, she nervously glanced at Drake and Josh before opening it, another threatening text, she knew Drake could see it too, she glanced up at him, his anger had returned, Josh couldn't see the text clearly but he could make a logical guess about what it said, Drake finally spoke.

"I can't believe this guy, He's gotta pay for doing this to you".

Megan smiled.

"Well you might get your chance, this one's no martial arts expert".

That was enough to set all three of them off laughing, finally when they ahd all calmed down Megan made her decision.

"Guys, I wanna tell Mom, will you help me?"

"Sure, let's go".

So they left Megan's room and found Walter and Audrey sitting in the living room, Megan sat down and, knowing Drake and josh were there to back her up she finally told her mother and step-father the truth.

Finally after many pauses and tears, mostly from Audrey now that Megan had already cried until she had run out of tears, they both knew the truth, neither of them were angry at Megan for her actions at dinner and both offered their support, Audrey also decided, after hearing the full extent of what Mark had done to Megan, that they should involve the police, after only a slight hesitation Megan agreed, hopefully now she could sort this mess out.

End of chapter, Megan finally got the courage to tell everyone waht happened, next up, her boyfriend is angry when he phones again, how will Megan ract, read to find out. hope you enjoyed this chapter, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**DRAKE AND JOSH: MEGAN'S BOYFRIEND**

**CHAPTER 5: SAFE**

Chapter 5; Megan gets an irate call from Mark, how will she respond, read to find out, not as long as the other chapters but hopefully still as good.

Disclaimer: Drake and Josh belongs to Dan Schnieder

It had been three days since Megan finally told her family the truth and they had reported it too the police, due to the almost constant questioning she was tired and had decide to lie down for while, just then her phone rang, she sighed and picked it up, Mark, no surprise there, taking a deep breath she answered it.

"Yeah".

"You little bitch, I warned you countless times didn't I, and now the police are here",

"Nice try Mark but I'm not scared of you anymore, yeah I spoke to my family, told them what happened, spoke to the police, hope you have fun with them, they've got all the evidence they need so, face it, you're screwed".

Mark began yelling down the phone Megan simply let him yell, giving an absent wave to Drake who was standing in the doorway, watching her with a concerned look on his face.

"I mean it Megan, you're gonna pay for this I'll make sure of it".

"Yeah well good luck, I think it's safe to say we're no longer together, goodbye, oh and if you even think about hurting me, well, do you wanna tell him Drake?"

Drake smirked and took the phone.

"Yeah listen, stay away from my sister, or you'll have to answer to me got it".

Megan took the phone back.

"Okay, I think we're clear, goodbye and good riddance".

Megan then hung up and promptly deleted Mark's number from her phone.

Megan smiled at Drake.

"Thanks".

"No prob".

Megan then got off the bed and began to leave the room.

"Are you sure you're not still tired".

"I'm fine now Drake, besides, like you guys were saying three days ago, when's the last time I was out of my room, properly huh".

Drake shook his head and laughed, Megan left the room, Drake followed, Josh was sitting watching TV, Walter was at work and Audrey was just finished cleaning up in the kitchen, Drake walked over and sat down on the couch too, Megan also sat down, still smiling, she knew now that everything was fine, she was perfectly safe, she finally realised that she could count on her brothers whenever she needed them, despite all the pranks and the small scale war they had been waging for so long, deep down all three of them really cared for each other.

'Maybe I'll lay off the pranks for a bit, make it about a month or something, they did help out after all, I probably won't prank them as much either, just enough for it to be fun, for all of us'.

Content with that decision Megan sat back, relaxed, finally everything was all right now.

End of chapter and story, Megan's finally free of her abusive boyfriend and is closer to her borther and step-brother than before, of course if her boyfriend tries to come after he he'll have to deal with both of them, hope you guys enjoyed this sotry, read and review please.


End file.
